


Pigeon Pie

by KittyCarmine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCarmine/pseuds/KittyCarmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and pigeons get along; it's briefly in the manga. What happens behind the scenes? Slight Will/Grell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeon Pie

Sipping on a hot cup of tea before the working day began, William absent-mindedly adjusted his glasses in satisfaction. At his rank he could have easily have one of the rookies pick up the daily delivery non-urgent pigeon post but truthfully it was a task he enjoyed, even if the pigeons in question would still be roosting at this hour.

Officially, these particular pigeons were named Fredrick, Edward, Theodore and James. Unofficially, in the pretty speckled light that shone through their loft door he thought of them as Fred, Ed, Ted and Jim. He was as likely to divulge that snippet of information as Grell Sutcliff was to complete perfectly professional paperwork. Jim was his especial favourite, after returning from one mission with a broken off arrow in his plump breast William had personally nursed him back to health. He had also filed a note stating that Jim was still required for short-range missions in the future. This was a necessity as clinically speaking Jim would have been sent to the kitchens already. Some officers eyed slightly injured pigeons far too hungrily for his liking.

Giving one last satisfied nod he returned to his office and began to set up the day, before the rest of the team arrived. Or that was the plan before a deafening crash of the door led to William's spacious office being suddenly far too full of irate red-head.

"Birds! I knew it! Someone said that's who you're with in the mornings and I came in especially early t-"

"Sutcl-"

"Never thought you were the type to use such a derogatory term, or is it that you recognise that these... these tarts could not compare to a lady?"

"If you would-" Cut off again by yet more raving, William brought his hand to his temple with an irritated sigh. It was too early for this, time to deploy shock tactics, "Grell!"

A blink and then, "You used my first name." A slow, shark-like grin, "Will! Have you decided that this is the moment you melt your cold heart and declare your undying love for m-"

"Sutcliff! Stop flapping and follow me," Without waiting for a response William got up from his desk and started leading the way to the pigeon post loft. He tried to ignore Grell cooing about how he "always knew you were a gentleman" when he held the door open for his subordinate. It was simply efficient as he reached it first, honestly!

As this trip to the pigeons was not strictly to do with work William permitted himself a glance on the way through at Fred, Ed and Ted who were now sitting pretty in the filtered sunlight. Jim must have still been roosting back in the shadows. After a slight delay to search through pockets another key was taken out and they continued up to the dedicated racing loft.

"My birds." The superior intoned dryly, indicating two of his feathered beauties (Gretl and Wilma).

"More pigeons?" Grell was taken aback to see that his logical love-interest apparently saw these feathered rats as something more than just Dispatch property.

"These two are being prepared to fly for the London Division in the upcoming inter-department competition. I've personally overseen their development since the time they were squabs."

"I, er, have to go..." William quirked an eyebrow at this, Grell had him alone at a secluded location, in what could arguably be called a sociable mood, and he was voluntarily leaving?

"William dearest, they say way to a man's heart is through his stomach. To win you back from the hussies I made a pie..."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Speckled Jim was always doomed to be eaten, blame Blackadder!


End file.
